Nebulon Front
The Nebulon Front, Nebulon Federation, or the U.F.N.F (United Federal Nebulon Front), Is a federal, military-totalarianship, galactic faction that Emerged in the Post-Solar Era. The Nebulon front is federal, and is therefore compirized of three Sectors (States). The capital; Korron sector, the Unronatt sector, the Tyron sector, and the Vulgat sector. The Faction would rival Starlon for governing supremacy over the Galaxy using its relentless militia, and Regime. The Governing, Legilslative, and judicial branches are all Overseen, and Commanded by the Military, and the Supreme leader, each respectively. The territorry of the Nebulon front extends mainly across the bottom the the Uron point. The bottom of the uron point has three sectors, the Tryon sector: which was boarding against open space, encompassing the other sectors, The Uronatt sector: which was behind the Tryon sector and was a large field that had many braching off star peninsulas. Also finally, the motherland; Korron state. Korron is the sacred korgonoid sector, of which was the centre of all empires of the past, and contains the planet: 'Korrott' which is the original homeworld, and Capital of the Korgonoid being. Following the Nova campaign, Nebulon established executive controll over the galaxy, and built a new society over the old galaxy. The Nebulon Front also established multiple Slavery, and extermination camp's to torture, or work Korgonoid civilians to death. Society would also be quite harsh towards other non-Korgonoid peoples, with less jobs and with the exceptionally rare jobs that will accept non-Korgonoids, Salary would mostly be Measly. Territorry: Screenshot_2019-01-12-17-15-12.png|The Korron sector Screenshot_2019-01-12-21-43-31.png|The Nebulon territorry Korron Sector: (Red) The Korron sector is the Bulk of the Nebulon fronts' Primary territory. The Korron Sector is generally reguarded as sacred, and according to the Korgonuule culture, No other races are allowed in the Korron sector. The Korron Sector was the central command, and head quarters sector of almost every major korgonoid governing entity in the past. The Korron sector contained multiple Large Clusters of stars enwrapped around a column of stars and planets. The Kortun cluster was located in the Z-baring Northern area of Korron and expanded from east to west, expanding into the Kortan buldge. The Kortan cluster had one major point that extended Y-baring North above the Galactic plain, and had waves and bends at the Y-baring south (Bottom) of the Cluster that ran across the mass. Z-baring south of Korron lies the Kortun expanse, simular to the Cluster; The kortun expanse expanded east to west, expanding into the za'tehk pointe Lighting point. The Korrot expanse was a starcluster in the centre of the two z-baring: Kortun cluster, and expanse. The Korrot expanse was named after the local capital planet, and State capital planet: Korrot. The Entenreine korst Enterance way is the enterance to Korron, located Z-Baring east, contains the only warp route's in and out of the Korron sector. Finally the two Biggest Star Peninsulas of the sector; Kortann bulge, and the Za'tehk pointe Lighting point. They both extend out into the Uron strait, and both contain Listening posts, Outposts, Fortresses, other defensive structures, and assets. (Notes, move to the History chapter of the page) The Roots of Nebulon can be traced back to the end of the Solar war, and the Collapse of the Solar empire. Following the Obolishment of the Totalarian, Con-Federal; 'Solar empire', A harsh Discriminational culture had developed between the Occupational Korron. Tyron Sector: (Blue) The Tryon Sector has always been apart of Korgonoid entitys since the 1st ever stellar scale wars. Tyron was a known sector to be originally owned by the Ancient Zorgonoid ancestors, but was taken off them in the Proto-Korgian-zortus war. Triumph and glory surround this sector due to the sacrifice it took to obtain. The Tyron Sector is Z-baring South from the Korron sector. The Tyron sector only contains four regions; Y'deut belt, Urottust cluster, Ay'reict point, and Urottust expanse. Y'deut bult Ray belt is a long Column of stars that extends east from; Urottust cluster all the way to Ay'reict point, in the west. The Urottust cluster, and Urottust expanse are Z-baring east of the Entreine korst of Korron. The Urottuat cluster and expanse are both groups of stars that expand through their respective regions. The Ay'reict point in the Z-baring west of the sector extends of into the Uron strait. The point contains a major Warp-port there, but as of a result of a port existing at the point, many fortresses and defensive structures exist to counter any smuggler runs at the port, or any sudden attacks. Uronatt Sector: (Green) The Uronatt Sector, or originally the Old Alteriun Sector, was the Original Homesector of the Hubeing species. After the Slave alliance's disbandment following the collapse Korgonoid empire, the Hubeings fled the sector and moved out of the Uron (At the time: eydo) arm, And Immigrated to the Minor central arm, where Hubeings brached off futhure from there. The Old Alteriun Sector was Taken and placed under juristdiction of the Proto-governments of the later to be; Solar Empire. The Uronatt Sector has three regions. The Xyod'uuse pointe Exodus point extending of the Z-baring east and contained many City planets, and other. The: eiht Kurbhe The curve is a region near the Z-bearing west; Entnreine korst, that contains a small nebula known as the Nebulon Nexus (What the UFNF is named after). The final, and largest region of Uronatt is the: Sy'htt Cluster, which expands across from Z-barings east to the Exodus point. Vulgat Sector: (Gold) The Vulgat sector is in itself a region, but is techically counted as a sector, due to its astrographical differences to the other star formations of the surrounding Sectors. The Vulgat Sector is mainly a void apart from a couple dozen stars that exist known as the Vulgat Cloud. Most of Vulgat is made up of Space dusts, minerals, and Asteroids. Mainly the Sector is used for mining, or manufactering vehicles, armour, and general utilitys. Occupied sectors: After Territorry is Invaded by Nebulon, Most of it is turned Into: Occupied territorry. Occupied territorry is mainly used to station Military assets, or forces. And is also used to build up defence incase of Counter attack. If a sector is taken it can ethier be Civilian administrated, or military administrated, (like mentioned earlier). *Rylon expanse *East Uron territorrys The east Uron territories were originally a Subsidiary colony that split off from the Korro Korgonoids. The east Uron Government fused with the front, following the solar war. As a result; Their territory became apart of the Nebulon front. The east Uron territorry's were used as a satellite state, to over watch the Ult arm, and into Deep space. The east Uron territorrys actually comprise of four sectors: the fae'tuitias sector, the orror'tuasias sector, the Fae nebulae, and the Byru'iut sector. The east Uron territorry's are also extremely secretive and only have two safe warp routes in/out of the state, due to the Nebulae covering the three other sectors from outside space... The Orrortuin Korgonoids due to isolation from the outer galaxy untill the Latter half of the Solar war, we're quite primitive (Compa red to other races). They had Sub-Lightspeed ships, used pellets instead of plasma bolts, did not have Ray technology, and used tracks, instead of hover thrusters. They also spoke a mildly different dialect, compared to the Korro Korgonoids (Or just referred to as the korgonoids ). Fortunately the Orrortuin Korgonoids (Also reffered to as: Iron Korgonoids) were reguarded as usefull, had their own branch in the Federation, and also had many military units in the Nebulon Front, the were known for their efficiency, named: 'The Iron death legions'. *Zaigon sector *Raigon sector Citys, and major locations: *Korrott Korrott was the Capital, and biggest City of the Nebulon front, and is also the Capital city of Uron. Korrott was the Indigenous Primeworld of the Korgonoid species. The city takes up 30% of the planetary land, has a population of 110 billion, with this, the city is the 10th largest city in the Galaxy. The City has three layers, the Star layer, which is the Highest part of the city, contains the upper class citizens, and is built on top the Canopy layer, The Canopy layer of the city is the next layer down, and is built on the ground to mid sky level, and contains mostly middle class citizens, The lower layer is the Poorest layer of the city, and is built underground. *Myout Myout was a fortress city named after its planet, located in the Vulgat sector. The city is mainly made to Quater Nebulon troops, and officers; of the Nebulon armed forces, and somewhat civilian people. Many anti-aerial cannons, and bunkers have been erected around the City. The city has many naval bays, and naval ports, for landing and takeoff operations, aswell as refueling and repairs for naval vessels. *Rein'icht Rein'icht was the second largest Nebulon administered city. Rein'icht is built on a medium sized moon. Rein'icht is the legislative capital of the Nebulon territorry. The planet has a population of 19 million, and contains the Senate assembley, and Congress buildings of Nebulon. Rein'icht historically has allways been a Municipality city since the Korgonoid empire. *Bot'icht Bot'icht was the seventh largest City in the galaxy, the city has an immense population of 460 billion. Bot'icht is also the Capital of the de facto: Judicial capital. Bot'icht is also defended quite alot, with a Shield net surrounding the planet. The city also has multi OCS (Orbital Cannon Station), and its own variant of an Alterion cannon; located on the Nearby moon. *Darfaus Darfaus was a Fortress. Darfaus is built into a larger scale dwarf planet. Darfaus has massive ion thrusters, that are used to Proppel the Fortress around its system. Darfaus has multiple naval bays, and QRSL's (Quick Response Ship Launcher) Darfaus also has hundreds of cannons, and on board-artillery. *Outpost 62 Outpost 62 was a major fortress, and is the military capital. Outpost 62 was named after the historic battle (of outpost 62) that took place in the Slave wars. Fortress 62 is built into the planet. Organization Government: The Nebulon front had developed a Government lead by Higher echelon generals and admirals. General's lead the Front's aspects society as well as their respective military role's aspects aswell. The government was split up into a: higher chamber; Federal Generals board, and a lower chamber: Federal council; of which contains smaller, local council chambers known as District councils which exist to govern locally in Reigonal system districts. The government's second Legislative branch is known as the: Federal Legislative Congress of Nebulon, or just known as: 'The congress'. The Congress has minor controll over the political scene. The Congress is made up of the upper chamber: Federal senate, and thee lower chamber: representative assembly. The congress is made up of Congress officers, who vote for lesser policy agenda's of the party, and not the greater policys of the Supreme leader. The Congress can be overidden by the Supreme leader. The legislative branch apart from the Congress, would additionally have a War Senate, known as the Federal war assembly of the Armed forces (Federhal wahr assmb'eulien ot eiht Wahrfaus) of where war assemblys would take place. The war senate for the most part; Would settle disputing laws between multiple commanders, and would also decide and bill laws, and military policy. The judicial branch of the Nebulon front; Known as the: Federal Courts of Nebulon, was the judicial branch of the Front. The Courts contained two chambers: an upper chamber, and a lower chamber court. The upper chamber: Federal Court, and the Lower chamber: Federal Judicial house. The Federal court consists itself of the: Martial court, and the Flag court. The Federal judicial house contains the: Civilian joint courts, and the Civilian District court. The jpper chamber court's trails wer eususally to do with military personal, or large criminals, or enemy Officials. The Lower chamber; federal judicial house usually consists of Civilian ordeals. Branches: Legislative: Judicial: Military: Army: The Nebulon army Navy: Paramilitary forces: Combat paramilitarys: Execution paramilitarys: Alliances: Nebulon would form many alliances with multiple criminal organizations. Criminal organizations could provide Illegal products to Nebulon that otherwise would not be producted in Convemtional factorys. Criminal organizations could also eliminate political oppisition, or Eliminate and suppress uprisings in the volitile criminal, or civilian worlds. Local gangs, Weapon cartels, and Star pirate groups are usually Be-allied. Storm guild: Iron hand: Planetary gangs: Society Civilization: Economy: Primary Crimes: Korgonoid holocaust: Slavery: Civilian Genocide: Relegion: History Occupational Era: The roots of the Nebulon front stem off from the original; Solar empire, of which was the recent Great korgonoid equinox. Following the Defeat in the Solar war, the Solar empire would Collapse after a major crash in the economy, ontop of the defeat in a major war. After the Solar Empire collapsed: The Korgonoid peoples were absent of a Government, so in compensation a Foreign regime, compirized of Zorgonoids, would be formed to govern the Korron state, of which would commence the Occupational era. The Occupational era would bring a newfound harsh, discriminational culture upon the Korgonoid peoples, eapecially the workers, due to the attrocities commited by the past equinox . The Korgonoid workers, and the harrasment of the general Korgonoid public, would spark violent and volitile partisan, and criminal organizations. The Occupation regime evolved in brutality, initiating unjustified border-line genocides, for Minor crimes. The Korron state had devolved into anarchy. The ICF would form over 40 years since the establishment of the Occupied regime. The ICF (Imperiel Konservątive Frunte) Or the Imperial Conservative Front, would: "Bring Salvation to the People" as communicated via Propaganda article. The ICF believed in Extreme Pan-Nationalism, and Expansionist Nationalism. The Front was Quite obsure which would change nearly a year later, With the short lived, but devastating; 1st Korron depression. Expanded Nationalism would seem to bring a better, combined economy between the expanded state, and therefore Intrigued the Workers. So much so that the Workers themself were starting uprisng groups, and partisans without mobilization, But mobilization would soon call. The ICF had attracted popularity, So much so; that the Occupational regime had fears and retaliated with an assault on the ICF headquarters, and Many other partisan settlements. As a result, these actions sparked both hate and had caused widespread strike. Workers would take thier time off, forging weaponry or obtaining it from black market sources, or Collecting local private farm agriculture, as food. The ICF and its supporters were piling up for a Major uprising, an uprisng that would be so powerful in nature, that it would De-throne the Occupational regime. Finally; Another Tragety would happen, only two days before the Uprisings were originally planned. The Orginal founder of the ICF would pass away, following an attempt on his life. Vol'şenn Trauskied (Pro: Vol-ess-en Trow-Skitt) was the founder, and at the time leader, would be killed at the age of 86 years. Following this, the Uprisings would be set back atleast another two days, as a new Leader would be chosen. Eventually the Leader would become: Kar'sion "Quason" Fersch. Korson fersch would lead the Soon to be uprisngs, with strategic briliance. Three major protests would commence through out the Korron sector. An Protest on Ae'tun, An Protest on Myout, and a protest on Korrott. The bulk of the ICF arms would be makeshift, or blackmarket. Wars would begin on the streets, skies, and buildings. The Combat police would fight against the Insurgency and partisans destroying any local urban areas. The uprisings would last for four rotations without rest, and would increase in intensity, with each passing rotation. Effectively, the Uprisings wouldent overthrow the Occupation regime, but it would tumble them off thier balance, and weaken the Infastructure, and general grasp. It would though push the Occupational forces off the planet forcing the Occupational regime to establish both a new capital, and Recall any expeditionary forces from the ongoing; Pirate conflicts between New trium, and the Stellar pirates. The Engagements on Korrott would bd the most extreme, as Korrott would have the most concentration of both Insurgents, and Occupation forces. Korrott had over four seperate Insurgency, and partisan forces, and even had official Korgonoid Regiments in the Occupational army, fighting against the Government. Korrott would have an combined casualty count of 800,000 on both sides. Protests on both ae'tun and Myout, would also prove damaging towards the Occupational Regime. Battles between police and Partisans would also occur, and damge the cities and/or settelments around. These protests were less effective than the Korrott protest, as Myout and Ae'gun were both gripped onto by the Occupation regime with might. An official governing entity was able to form from the ICF acting as the party dictating the soon to be deemed: Confederal front Frunte A.K.A; Proto Nebulon. The Confederal front was able to be established on Korrott using Korrotts assets and resource. Finally, a Coup D'etat would eventually transpire from the newly started: Confederal war, a two year long war that saw the Armed forces evolve, and Occupational regims crumble. The Confederal front was being known as the 4th equinox, and the Occupational regime were scrabling to hold onto Volitile cities. Occupational regime grasp would slowly weaken across the sector with Insurgent uprisings assisted by the Confederal front. A bond between the Confederal front, and mercenary guilds, and Criminal organization. The Front first targeted military, and logistical assets of the Occupational regime, refusing them thos assets (Such as fuel, factories, and ports) and giving them to the Conservative front. The occupational regime within three single standard months, had lost 20% of territorry to partisan uprisings, or from retreat. The Conservative front would then re-name, and re-arrange themself as the; Nebulon front: with Nebulon being the name of the biggest Nebulae in the galaxy, (known as the Nebuulon Nexus). This second phase of the Confederal war, would show an improved executive, and military organizement, both being commanded by cadre's of Flag Generals. The flag generals were located legally within legislative chambers, and confirmed commands, and rule at the Legislative chamber. The new government had an immense military, that had increased in size, and strength greatly. Nebulonization: Nova campaign: Nebulons rule: Stellar war, Second phase: Stellar war, Final phase: Decline: Collapse: Other Name: Flag and emblem: Symbols: Aesthetic: